paraniosfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Men
Iron Men mainly inhabit the centre of Paranios, and are the majorities in the kingdoms of Midarim and Islabard. They are fine sailors, so like to dwell near the coast, and also generally in lightly forested, grassy land. They live up to the age of 100 usually. The females are often called 'Iron Men' too, as a collective, but a female may be referred to as an Iron Maiden or Iron Woman. The rulers of Islabard and Midarim are called Iron Kings. ArmamentCategory:People Iron Men wear heavy steel and iron armour. They wield great, long and broad swords, often double handed. They do not normally use shields. Often an army will have one or two mages along with it - Iron Men are accomplished magicians and workers of magic. You can determine the rank of a soldier by the amount of black steel on his armour. The lowest ranks will have completely silver armour, while the King and generals will have almost completely black armour. 'The Great Sword of Empire' is forged from red steel. This is incredibly rare, and only made in the far south. The Great Sword of Empire is wielded by the King when going into battle. Generals have 'Lesser Swords of Empire', they have a red steel finish, but are made mainly from black steel. Metals The Iron Men are the most experienced metal workers. Here are some of them and their uses: Mehidron: A metal of fabled strength and durability. Only 7 Mehidron swords were ever forged, by the 7 founding kings. They have all been lost with time now - the last one fell into the sea during a battle in the islands in Islabard. The ore is said to be found in one mine in Norband - now lost under miles of ice. Mehidron swords could cut through even Red Steel. It is said Jararilos I and his 7 knights came across the sea clothed in pure Mehidron. Red Steel: Only 3 people can now forge red steel. All 3 of them must be present to forge the metal. Under their own oath, they are at 3 opposite ends of the continent. One is in the far south of Taarin, another in the woods of Holtstead, and the third in the snows of Norband. Only a king of both Islabard and Midarim may summon all 3 to do his bidding. When one is growing close to death, an apprentice is selected by an unknown means, and trained for 10 years. The last Red Steel sword was forged upon the request of Ethel II, king of Islabard and Midarim, under the joint house of Miron-Rivisar (Plangirin). 3 swords of pure red steel are in existence. One for Edwin II of Midarim (House Miron), one for Ethel III of Islabard (House Rivisar), and the last was given to The Lord of the Taar by Ethel I. '''Black Steel: '''How to forge black steel is common knowledge amongst blacksmiths in Islabard and Midarim, and even a few know how to forge black steel elsewhere. It is the metal of power, and as you can reed in the 'Armarment' section above. '''Silver Steel: '''The standard steel. Every commoner has silver steel in their armour, and in their weapons. Silver steel is the principle metal of Norband and Taarin, and is also sometimes forged in Holtstead.